1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked multilayer connector, and more particularly to a multilayer connector including two seat bodies and two connection seats. Multiple electronic card units can be previously held between the connection seats as stacked layers and then the connection seats with the electronic card units can be plugged into the seat bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An existent stacked connector for connecting with multiple layers of electronic card units includes a pair of seat bodies and multiple pairs of connection seats. The seat bodies are oppositely soldered on a circuit board. An electronic card unit is previously held between a pair of connection seats and then the connection seats with the electronic card unit are plugged into the seat bodies or a lower pair of connection seats. Accordingly, the connection seats that hold the electronic card units are insert-connected and stacked layer by layer to connect the electronic card units with the circuit board.
Referring to FIG. 10, multiple first terminals 51 are inlaid in each seat body 50 of the conventional stacked connector. Each first terminal 51 has a first contact section 511 extending into an insertion slot 52 of top end of the seat body 50. Multiple second terminals 61 are inlaid in the connection seat 60. Each second terminal 61 has a front section as an electronic card contact section 61a. The electronic card contact section 61a has a rear end, which lengthwise rearward extends from the electronic card contact section 61a. The second terminal 61 further has a second contact section 61b and a third contact section 61c. The second contact section 61b upward projects from the rear end of the electronic card contact section 61a. The third contact section 16c downward projects from the rear end of the electronic card contact section 61a. When the connection seat 60 is correspondingly plugged into the insertion slot 52 of the seat body 50, the third contact section 61c comes into contact with the first contact section 511 of the first terminal 51. Alternatively, when the connection seat 60 is correspondingly plugged into the insertion slot 621 of a lower layer of connection seat 60, the third contact section 61c comes into contact with the second contact section 61b of the second terminal 61 of the lower layer of connection seat 60.
According to the aforesaid, the conventional stacked connector has the following shortcomings:
1. The connection seats 60 can only hold one single electronic card unit. When installing two or more layers of electronic card units, it is necessary to insert-connect and stack the same number of pairs of connection seats 60 layer by layer. Therefore, the different layers of connection seats 60 and the seat bodies 50 contact each other at numerous contact points. As a result, in use, the connection seats 60 tend to loosen from each other to cause poor contact.
2. The second and third contact sections 61b, 61c of the second terminal 61 of the connection seat 60 lengthwise and rearward extend from the electronic card contact section 61a. Therefore, the insulation main body 62 of the connection seat 60 must have a considerable length for fully enclosing the second terminal 61. Consequently, the connection seat 60 has a large volume and necessitates a large installation space. This increases the manufacturing cost and makes it difficult to apply the stacked connector to a lightweight and slim electronic product.